Creación del cielo
by Xatram
Summary: Hacen falta dos tipos de personas en un equipo: uno que sujete al enemigo y otro que dé el golpe letal.


—¿ _Senpai_?

—¿Sí? — Kakashi contestó sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña hoguera que les estaba salvando del frío nocturno. Tenía un palito en la mano y estaba pasando el tiempo de guardia dándole golpecitos a los troncos que ardían frente a él. No había mucho más que hacer en noches largas como aquella mientras sus subordinados dormían.

Por alguna razón Tenzô no se había ido a dormir, a pesar de que no le tocase hacer guardia en aquel momento. Era algo que solía hacer en muchas ocasiones; en vez de irse a dormir como sus compañeros, decidía quedarse a hablar con su capitán. Era una persona peculiar, o eso pensaba Kakashi, a quien aquel le parecía un comportamiento poco práctico. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que a alguien le gustase pasar tiempo con él voluntariamente ahora que era conocido por su sangre fría y su afición por asesinar a compañeros de equipo. Sus subordinados le tenían respeto, pero nadie se acercaba a él más de lo necesario.

Pero ese no era el caso de Tenzô. El ninja cambió de postura nerviosamente y miró a Kakashi, como si fuese a preguntar algo que llevaba pensando mucho tiempo —Hmm… ¿Por qué el nombre «Tenzô»?  
Kakashi esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella pregunta. Él le había puesto ese nombre, ya que Tenzô, que antes se había llamado Kinoe, era un ninja sin nombre propio que dependía de los apodos que le adjudicaran en cada misión. Kakashi, como capitán de su equipo, había tenido que elegir su nombre en clave, y en vez de inventarse uno había decidido utilizar un nombre que a su subordinado ya la era familiar. —Bueno…—Kakashi empezó a responder con la mirada aún fija en la hoguera— Es como te llamaba aquella niña— Aquella no era la razón, pero tampoco era mentira. Sin esa niña, Kakashi nunca hubiese escuchado el nombre «Tenzô».

—Ya, pero…—Tenzô no parecía muy convencido por ese argumento— Siento que le estoy arrebatando el nombre a otra persona. No creerás de verdad que el niño al que buscaba Yukimi era yo, ¿no?

—No lo sé, y nunca lo sabremos, ya que no lo recuerdas— Kakashi le dirigió la mirada a Tenzô por primera vez en aquella conversación. En realidad, no le hacía falta mirarle para saber cómo estaría reaccionando a lo que decía. Ya se había dedicado a analizar sus gestos mucho antes, sin poder evitarlo, y ahora podía predecirle y visualizarle en su mente. Sabía que tenía el pelo castaño y largo y que algún día se lo cortaría, porque no paraba de apartárselo de la cara. Que a primera vista no se distinguía muy bien si era un hombre o una mujer. Que era amable, que se ponía nervioso cuando le hablaba porque le tenía demasiado respeto. Que titubeaba a veces y otras hablaba con una gran decisión. Que leía libros sobre arquitectura y arte cuando creía que nadie le estaba mirando. Que estaba formando sus ideales como ninja después de haber pasado por una etapa terrible. Tenzô era mucho más un uniforme gris con una máscara y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Tenzô era un misterio para él. Un ninja único

—¿Entonces...? —Tenzô respondió con algo de impaciencia. Kakashi estaba evitando su pregunta y ya había aprendido a identificar cuando pasaba eso, ya que era algo que hacía mucho. Empezó a resignarse a no saber la respuesta. No sería la primera vez.

—No, no elegí ese nombre por Yukimi. Lo elegí porque… refleja lo único que eres.

Tenzô bajó rápidamente la mirada avergonzado por lo que acababa de oír. Kakashi no solía hacer cumplidos. Sabía lo que significaba su nombre*, y por eso estaba preguntando. Porque los nombres en clave solían ser algo mucho más vacío y plano. Como lo era «Kinoe». Y quería saber si su nombre era casual o había alguna razón especial por la que Kakashi se lo había puesto. Parece ser que la respuesta era sí.

En el fondo no podía resistirse a recibir comentarios positivos por parte de Kakashi, ese ninja que parecía alejarse de todo aquel que intentase entablar una relación con él. Ese ninja al que había estado a punto de matar hace un año y que le había salvado de Danzô y sus doctrinas nocivas. En el fondo, quería oírle decir eso. Se sintió vanidoso, pero sabía que necesitaba que alguien le valorase. Y Kakashi era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía en ese momento. Aunque no se lo mereciese.

Kakashi, por su parte, soltó el palito con el que se estaba entreteniendo. Sintió alivio al ver que Tenzô no iba a responder, porque la conversación estaba rozando el límite de lo que era capaz de confesar a otros. Y sus demonios internos no formaban parte de lo que solía contar.

Tenzô para él era un milagro. El único ninja que había sobrevivido a los experimentos de Orochimaru. El único ninja vivo que podría usar el elemento madera. Y cuando Tenzô utilizaba sus técnicas, creaba vida. Creaba árboles, flores, agua. Creaba puentes para cruzar fronteras y casas para refugiarse.

El poder de Tenzô era crear, no destruir. Proteger en vez de matar.

El poder de Kakashi, sin embargo, era letal. Su técnica más usada era un cúmulo de rayos que convertía su mano en una de las armas más destructivas que el enemigo hubiese visto nunca. Había creado esa técnica en un momento muy difícil de su vida y la había utilizado para acabar con la vida de muchos ninjas. Y de algunos compañeros. Mientras que él podía crear tormentas y partir árboles en dos, Tenzô podía crear un bosque. Mientras Kakashi atravesaba el corazón de otro ninja con sus rayos, Tenzô atrapaba al enemigo en una inofensiva prisión de madera. Tenzô cuando peleaba parecía un dios en vez de un asesino. Y Kakashi no podía evitar maravillarse ante alguien así, porque él se había convertido en un asesino hace mucho.

Los dos ninjas se quedaron en silencio. Kakashi escapó de sus pensamientos y decidió romperlo, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas —Empieza a amanecer, deberíamos ponernos en marcha.  
Tenzô sonrió ante la falta de explicaciones de su capitán. En el fondo, no las esperaba. Se levantó con él y fue a despertar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Los ninjas marcharon con la carga de todas aquellas palabras que nunca llegaron a pronunciarse y que demostraban lo mucho que se admiraban el uno al otro sin saberlo. Pero, aunque no fueran muy buenos hablando, ambos eran ninjas de élite y tenían una cosa clara. Hacen falta dos tipos de personas en un equipo: uno que sujete al enemigo y otro que dé el golpe letal.

* * *

*«Tenzô» significa «creación del cielo», es decir, lo creado por la naturaleza y no por el hombre.


End file.
